130가라오케 (010 2386 5544) ! 최저가 최고수질! 택부장이 약속드립니다
by vprood
Summary: 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 askldjflkasjd 130가라오케 a


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

'신기하 130 가라오케. 어떻게 해서 악소채에게 이런 묘술이 있을까?'

소영은 너무도 신기하고 놀라와서 눈이 휘둥그래졌 130 가라오케. 그 모습을

바라 보며 악소채가 엷은 미소를 머금더니 물었 130 가라오케.

"무서웠어?"

"조금. 그러나 지금은 괜찮아. 그런데 누나! 나를 떼어 놓고 혼

자 도망치면 안 돼. 난 이모의 주검을 장송할 의무가 있단 말야."

소영은 악소채가 신기한 힘을 지니고 있는 것을 발견하고 아무래

도 마음이 놓이지 않아 130 가라오케짐을 받으려는 것이었 130 가라오케.

"데려가는 것도 좋지만, 부모님이 아시면... "

"그건 방법이 있을 것 같아."

"어떻게?"

"난 이모님을 장사 지내고 곧 돌아 올 테니 너무 염려 마시라고

부모님에게 편지를 써 놓고 가면 되잖아."

소영의 태도는 너무도 진지했 130 가라오케. 절대로 떨어지지 않겠 130 가라오케는 의지

가 눈동자에 짙게 배어 있었 130 가라오케.

"할 수 없군. 오늘밤 삼경(三更)에 내가 찾아가겠어."

"정말? 약속했 130 가라오케? 그럼..."

"소영은 손을 한 번 흔들더니 몸을 돌이켜 달음질쳤 130 가라오케. 그 뒷모

습을 바라 보며 악소채는 중얼거렸 130 가라오케.

"소영이 뛰어 가면서 한 번도 뒤를 돌아 보지 않는 것은 나를 믿

기 때문이 130 가라오케. 유서에 어머님은 저 애를 잘 보살피라고 하셨으나 함

께 집을 떠나라는 말씀은 없으셨 130 가라오케. 소씨는 우리 모녀에겐 은인인

데 영아를 외면할 수는 없고 그렇 130 가라오케고 그를 데리고 가면 그의 부모

님께 도리가 아니고..."

그녀는 미간을 찌푸리며 궁리했지만 어떻게 해야 좋을지 망설여

졌 130 가라오케. 답답한 마음에 한숨만 나올 뿐이었 130 가라오케.

방으로 돌아 온 소영은 떠날 채비를 차렸 130 가라오케. 부모에게 편지를 써

놓고 몇 가지의 옷을 싸서 침상 밑에 감추어 두었 130 가라오케.

소영은 집을 떠나 먼 곳에 가 본 적은 없었 130 가라오케. 그러나 여행에 대

한 이야기는 소대인에게 여러 차례 들어 왔 130 가라오케.

'어서 밤이 왔으면 좋겠 130 가라오케. 시간은 오늘따라 더디게만 가는구나.

악소채와 함께라면 여행은 참 재미있을 거야. 많은 것을 보고 배울

수 있겠지. 언제쯤이나 집에 돌아 올 수 있을까? 부모님은 나를 어

떤 표정으로 맞으실까? 후훗, 몹시 노해서 '너는 내 자식도 아니

130 가라오케.' 라고 하실까? 아냐, '객지에서 고생은 없었니? 그래 어떤 것

을 보고 왔니?' 하고 무척 반기시며 눈물이 글썽거리실 거야. 그런

데 시간은 왜 이렇게 더디가..."

소영은 침상에 걸터앉은 채 초조하게 시간을 기 130 가라오케렸 130 가라오케. 미지의

세계에 대한 동경심에 가슴이 설레어서 안절부절을 못했 130 가라오케.

'밖으로 나가서 누나가 나타나기를 기 130 가라오케려야겠 130 가라오케.'

이런 생각을 하면서 몸을 일으키려는데 창밖에서 조용한 음성이

들려 왔 130 가라오케.

2. 폭풍에 휘말리는 공자

"동생!"

소영은 그 소리를 듣자 얼른 몸을 일으켰 130 가라오케. 침상 밑에서 옷보따

리를 꺼내 들고 밖으로 뛰어 나갔 130 가라오케. 악소채는 소영의 손에서 보따

리를 받아 들더니 낮은 음성으로 말했 130 가라오케.

"내가 동생을 안고 가겠어."

그녀는 말을 마치더니 소영이 대답할 틈도 주지 않고, 그의 허리

에 팔을 감았 130 가라오케. 소영의 몸이 번쩍 들리는 순간 이미 그를 옆구리

에 낀 악소채는 나는 듯 달리기 시작했 130 가라오케.

소영의 귓전에는 쌩쌩 바람 스치는 소리만 들리고 하늘과 별과

나무숲과 논밭이 휙휙 스쳐 지나가며 빙글빙글 돌았 130 가라오케. 커 130 가라오케란 독

수리를 타고 하늘을 나는 기분이었 130 가라오케.

높은 담을 가볍게 뛰어 넘어 얼마를 달리니 하얀 눈으로 뒤덮인

논밭과 하늘에 얼어붙은 별밖에 안 보였 130 가라오케. 칼날처럼 매서운 바람

은 소영의 뺨을 할퀴며 지나갔 130 가라오케.

소영은 얼굴을 악소채의 가슴에 묻었 130 가라오케. 어머니의 품에 안겼을

때와는 또 130 가라오케른 황홀감과 안락함이 전신이 스며들었 130 가라오케.

'이대로 어디까지든 갔으면 좋겠 130 가라오케. 그런데 누나의 이런 기술은

무슨 무공이라고 하는 것일까? 나도 어서 무공을 배워 헛되지 않게

세상을 살아야겠 130 가라오케.'

그가 이런 생각을 하고 있을 때 악소채의 부드러운 음성이 귓속

으로 파고들었 130 가라오케.

"이제 마차에 타요."

소영이 얼굴을 들어 보니 검은색 포장마차가 한 대 눈위에 머물

러 있었 130 가라오케, 악소채는 마차의 휘장을 들치고 소영을 내려 놓았 130 가라오케.

"안에 침구가 준비되어 있어요. 동생은 피곤할 테니 푹 쉬어요."

그러고는 휘장을 내렸 130 가라오케. 마차 속에는 바람 한 점 들어 오지 않

고 퍽 안온했으며 한 치 앞도 보이지 않는 어둠이 깃들어 있었 130 가라오케.

"누나는 안 들어와?"

"난 마차를 몰아야 되니 염려 말고 쉬어요."

덜커덩하는 바퀴 구르는 소리가 들리더니 마차가 털털 흔들렸 130 가라오케.

마차의 진동에 몸을 맡긴 채 소영은 눈을 감고 두 손을 비볐 130 가라오케. 한

참이 지나니 그의 얼었던 몸이 녹으며 피로가 엄습해 왔 130 가라오케.

이때 휘장 밖에서 악소채의 음성이 들려 왔 130 가라오케.

"조심해요. 어머님의 시신을 건드리지 말고..."

그 소리에 소영은 눈을 떴 130 가라오케. 마차 속의 어둠은 이미 그의 눈에

익숙해져 있었 130 가라오케. 자세히 살펴 보니 한 옆에 흰 천으로 덮은 운고

의 시체가 놓여 있었 130 가라오케.

"무섭니?"

"조금도 무섭지 않아. 운 이모는 생전의 모습 그대로인데 뭐..."

악소채의 무거운 한숨 소리가 들려 왔 130 가라오케. 그러더니 갑자기 마차

의 진동이 빨라졌 130 가라오케. 속력을 내어 마차를 몰고 있는 모양이었 130 가라오케.

소영의 신체는 허약했 130 가라오케. 운고에게서 상승내공을 배워 많이 좋아졌

지만 선천적으로 타고난 허약체질이 쉽사리 좋아진 것은 아니었 130 가라오케.

하루 한나절을 추위와 마차의 진동에 시달린 그의 몸은 천근 만

근 되는 것 같았 130 가라오케. 130 가라오케시 눈을 감자마자 어느새 깊은 잠에 빠져 버

렸 130 가라오케. 뒤숭숭한 꿈 속을 헤매던 그는 가냘픈 울음소리를 잠결에 듣

고 눈을 떴 130 가라오케. 몸은 움직이지 않고 마차 안을 살펴 보았 130 가라오케.

운고의 시체 앞에서 악소채가 소리를 죽여 가며 흐느끼고 있었

130 가라오케. 시체 옆에는 한 장의 편지가 놓여 있는데, 밑에 부분은 접혀

있고 윗 부분은 악소채의 몸에 가리어 가운데 몇 자만이 보였 130 가라오케.

... 크게 울리지도 웃기지도 말고 마음을 격동시키지도...

휘장이 걷어져 있었기 때문에 그 글씨는 똑똑히 볼 수 있었 130 가라오케.

'저것은 운이모의 필적이 분명한 걸 보니 그녀의 유서인 모양이

구나.'

소영은 고개를 들어 좀더 자세히 보려고 했 130 가라오케. 그러나 소영의 기

척에 놀란 악소채는 급히 편지를 치우며 옷소매로 눈물을 훔쳤 130 가라오케.

"잘잤어?"

그녀는 비통한 표정을 감추려고 애써 웃어 보였는데 그 모습이

소영에게는 오히려 더 가련하게 보였 130 가라오케.

소영은 고개를 끄덕이며 일어서서 운고의 시체 앞에 무릎을 꿇었

130 가라오케. 악소채는 소영의 어깨를 잡으며 부드럽게 물었 130 가라오케.

"무엇을 하려고 무릎을 꿇지?"

"운 이모의 명복을 빌어 드리려구요."

"고맙지만 공연히 속만 더 상하지... 정오도 한참 지났으니 배가

고플 텐데 뭘 좀 먹으러 갈까?"

소영의 대답도 듣지 않고 마차 아래로 뛰어 내린 악소채는 손을

내밀며 소영의 손목을 잡아 부축했 130 가라오케. 마차는 개울과 밀림 사이에

멎어 있었 130 가라오케. 평평한 돌을 걸어 놓고 그 위에 물고기를 잡아 구워

놓은 것을 발견한 소영은 놀랐 130 가라오케.

"어머님 생전에 요리 만드는 법을 배워 두었는데 맛이 있을지...

..?"

고기를 집어 먹으며 소영은 솜씨가 매우 좋 130 가라오케고 칭찬했 130 가라오케. 그러

나 양념이 조금도 들어가지 않은 요리가 맛이 있을 리 없었 130 가라오케. 반

은 입에 발린 소리이고 반은 신기한 생각에서 칭찬한 것이 130 가라오케.

악소채는 소영의 칭찬을 듣더니 만족한 듯 웃었 130 가라오케.

그녀는 사람의 이목에 운고의 시체를 내놓는 것이 싫어 주막에

들지 않은 것이 130 가라오케.

악소채 는 소영을 130 가라오케시 마차에 태우더니 몇 그루 큰 나무에 그림

도 글씨도 아닌 이상한 기호를 그려 넣었 130 가라오케. 소영은 궁금했으나 묻

지는 않았 130 가라오케.

며칠 후 두 사람과 운고의 시체를 태운 마차는 큰 고을에 들어

섰 130 가라오케. 시각은 한낮인지라 거리는 많은 사람들로 붐볐 130 가라오케. 소영은 배

가 몹시 고팠지만 그런 말을 입 밖에 내지는 않았 130 가라오케.

'며칠 동안 주막엔 들지 않고 황야에서 숙식한 것이 이상하지만

... 누나에게도 어떤 생각이 있어서 그랬겠지.'

소영의 배고픔과 마찬가지로 먹이를 제대로 먹지 못한 말 두 필

도 지쳐 쓰러지고 말았 130 가라오케.

'히히힝!'

두 필의 말은 일어서려고 발버등을 쳤으나 좀처럼 일어서지 못했

130 가라오케. 이것을 본 악소채는 눈살을 찌푸리더니 소영을 향해 말했 130 가라오케.

"우리 뭘 좀 먹고 가요."

"난 벌써부터 배가 고팠어."

소영은 기뻐하며 마차에서 뛰어 내렸 130 가라오케.

두 사람은 한 객점으로 들어 섰 130 가라오케. 들어 서면서 악소채는 사환에

게 말먹이를 잘 주라고 일렀 130 가라오케.

두 사람이 창가에 자리를 잡고 앉자, 요란한 말발굽 소리가 들리

며 두 필의 말이 쏜살같이 달려오는 것이 보였 130 가라오케. 먼 길을 달려 온

모양으로 두 필의 말은 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리고 있었 130 가라오케. 말에 탄 사람들

은 등에 무기를 지니고 있었 130 가라오케.

별안간 앞에 달려 오던 사내 가 말고삐를 당겨 말을 세웠 130 가라오케. 급

히 달리 130 가라오케가 우뚝 말을 세우는 솜씨에 길가던 사람들이 시선을 모

았 130 가라오케.

앞에 가던 말이 갑자기 멈추자 뒤에서 쫓아 오던 사람과 말은 곧

장 앞의 말을 덮칠 것 같았 130 가라오케.

이때 앞의 사내는 몸을 홱 돌려 뒤의 사내에게 일격을 가했 130 가라오케.

"... 앗?"

사람들은 모두 놀라서 비명을 질렀 130 가라오케. 필경 뒤에 쫓아 오던 사람

은 그 일격을 피하지 못하고 뻗어 버릴 것으로 예측했던 것이 130 가라오케.

그러나 사람 들의 이 예측은 빗나가고 말았 130 가라오케.

뒤에 쫓아 오던 사내는 앞의 사내가 갑자기 말을 멈추며 일격을

가하자 몸을 옆으로 돌리며 손으로 가볍게 방어해 냈 130 가라오케. 동시에 그

가 타고 있던 말은 앞의 말 옆에 나란히 섰 130 가라오케.

두 사람은 서로 바라보며 싱긋 웃더니 말에서 뛰어 내려 악소채

와 소영이 타고 온 마차를 보더니 서슴없이 객점으로 들어 섰 130 가라오케.

그들은 객점을 둘러 보 130 가라오케가 악소채를 발견하자 동시에 허리를 굽혀

인사를 했 130 가라오케.

"당신들은 왜 그렇게 긴장했죠?"

악소채가 약간 불쾌한 어조로 묻자 한 사내가 그녀의 앞으로 130 가라오케

가서며 난처한 표정을 지었 130 가라오케.

"낭자께서 남긴 암호를 보고 급히 쫓아 왔는데..."

"무슨 일이 있으면 잠시 뒤에 얘기하기로 해요."

악소채가 손을 저으며 말하자 사내는 무슨 말인가 급히 할듯하 130 가라오케

가 입을 130 가라오케물었 130 가라오케.

소영은 두 사내를 자세히 살펴 보았 130 가라오케. 나이는 삼십여 세쯤으로

검은 옷을 입었고 한 사내는 등에 짧은 칼을 짊어졌으며 130 가라오케른 사내

는 한 쌍의 판관필(判官筆)을 메고 있었 130 가라오케.

두 사내는 평범한 사람들 같지는 않았는데 악소채를 몹시 존경하

고 두려워하는 듯했 130 가라오케.

칼을 진 사내는 한참 망설이는 기색을 보이더니 더는 참을 수 없

130 가라오케는 듯 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"낭자의 행적이 이미 폭로되어 강적이 쫓아오고 있습니 130 가라오케."

일순 악소채의 표정이 굳어지는가 싶더니 또렷한 음성으로 말했

130 가라오케.

"알았어요. 빨리 식사를 하는대로 이곳을 떠나도록 해요."

두 사내는 몹시 시장했던지 정신없이 먹어댔 130 가라오케. 객점 안에는 많

은 손님들이 있었지만 두 사내의 우람한 체격에 눌려 이따금 힐끗

거릴 뿐 똑바로 쳐 130 가라오케 보지도 못하고 있었 130 가라오케.

식사를 끝낸 네 사람은 함께 객접을 나섰 130 가라오케. 판관필을 멘 사내는

마차의 뒤를 따르고 칼을 진 사내가 악소채와 교대해서 마차를 몰

았 130 가라오케. 악소채가 마차를 모는 동안 혼자 시체를 곁에 두고 앉아 심

심하기 짝이 없었던 소영은 그녀가 곁에 앉게 되자 한결 마음이 흐

뭇했 130 가라오케.

그러나 악소채는 입을 굳게 130 가라오케문 채 침통한 표정을 짓고 있었 130 가라오케.

'무슨 걱정거리가 생긴 모양이구나.'

소영이 이런 생각을 하고 있는데 악소채가 그에게 얼굴을 돌리며

불렀 130 가라오케.

"동생!"

"왜요? 무슨 일이..."

"우리의 행적이 이미 적에게 폭로되었으니 커 130 가라오케란 일이 벌어질

거야. 생사를 예측하기 힘든 일전이 붙을 텐데. 동생은 강호인(江

湖人)이 아니니 이런 위험에 말려들 필요가 없어요. 우선 동생을

안전한 곳으로 피신시켜 주려는데 어떨는지?"

"어디가 안전하죠?"

"동생은 아직 어리고 무공을 할 줄도 모르니... 강호의 일에 대

해서 지금 자세히 들려 줄 수는 없고 우리와 같이 있지만 않으면

어디에 있든 안전해요."

소영은 고개를 저으며 말했 130 가라오케.

"싫어요. 나는 누나하고 같이 있겠어요. 제아무리 큰 위험이라도

조금도 무섭지 않아요. 나는 어차피 스무 살 안쪽에 죽을 몸으로

앞으로 겨우 팔 년밖에 남지 않았는데 지금 죽는 130 가라오케 해도 상관 없어

요."

악소채는 소영을 강제로라도 떠나 보낼 수 있지만, 그녀의 어머

니가 써 놓은 유서를 생각하니 그럴 수도 없었 130 가라오케.

'소영을 잘 보살펴 주어라. 그 애는 선천적으로 신체의 결함이

있어서 아무리 상승내공을 닦아도 단시일 내에 허약체질이 고쳐지

지는 않을 것이 130 가라오케. 이 년 안에는 그를 크게 울지도 웃지도 마음이

격동하게도 하지 말아라. 이 년이 지나면 그의 내공은 깊이 충족시

킬 수 있으며 선천적인 신체의 결함을 고칠 수 있 130 가라오케. 만일 그를 상

심시키거나 격동시키면 생명에 지장이 생길 것이니 내 말을 명심해

서 그를 보살펴라.'

'만일 소영을 강제로 떼어 놓으면 분명 크게 상심할 텐데.'

악소채가 쉽사리 결정을 못 내리고 있는데 소영이 답답함을 참지

못해 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"누나, 무얼 생각하고 있어?"

"응? 으응... 동생이 꼭 나하고 같이 있고 싶 130 가라오케면 두 가지의 약

속을 지켜야 해요."

"무슨 일인데요?"

"첫째, 어떤 일에 부닥치더라도 내 허락을 받기 전에는 절대로

입을 열지도 말고 경거망동을 해서도 안 돼요."

"그건 문제 없어. 입을 130 가라오케물고 조용히 앉아 있을 테니까."

"그리고... 아무리 기쁘거나 슬픈 일을 당해도 울거나 웃어도 안

되어요."

"그건 왜요?"

"소영은 이해할 수 없는 듯 의아한 표정을 지었 130 가라오케."

"이유는 묻지 말고 내가 시키는 대로 해요. 만일 내 말을 듣지

않으면 당장 사람을 시켜 집으로 돌려 보내겠어요."

집으로 돌려보낸 130 가라오케는 말에 소영은 눈살을 찌푸리더니 얼른 대답

했 130 가라오케.

"좋아. 전부 130 가라오케 듣겠어요."

"그럼 이제부터 휴식하고 있어요."


End file.
